What Happens in Mexico Stays in Mexico Or not
by SylverSpyder
Summary: What really happened in Mexico the first time?


**No tengo los derechos de autor de Psych, pero yo tengo un mango, y me encanta compartir. Nosotros debemos compartir un mango. Esos mangos son deliciosos. Pero PINEAPPLES son mas deliciosos que mangos. Ah, que pena! No tengo pineapples en este momento. PERO, tengo un capitulo nuevo. Maravilloso, Si? Creo que si. Y a ti? Por supuesto! Porque, es logico! El capitulo no esta largo. Mis apologias por este. Lo siento por la gramatica de AN. Es mas horrible que mi vocabulario. **

**I don't own Psych and any resemblance to real life persons or situations is coincidental and not at all intentional.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Dude!" Psychic detective Shawn Spencer exclaimed as he slid into the passenger side of the Blueberry across from Gus, both ignoring the grumbling Henry in the backseat. "That had to be the best reveal ever! I mean, channeling a cat was cool, but hijacking a Rhino while channeling the spirit of James Bond? Epic!"<p>

Gus grinned and shook his head in mock exasperation. To Henry he spoke, "Do you think he realizes that James Bond isn't real?"

Henry snorted, "I tried to tell him once, he laughed in my face and said that I must be wrong, after all, I said the same thing about Rambo."

Shawn, unaware that no one was actually listening, kept on talking in the front seat. "The whole riding a Rhino thing was like Deja Vu. I could practically see the border patrol all over again..."

Realizing what Shawn was saying, Gus clapped a hand over his friends mouth, the little blue Psych-mobile swerving alarmingly. "Dude, what happens in Mexico stays in Mexico!"

Shawn sent him a confused glance. "It's not like you were even conscious for that part..."

Gus sent him a pointed glare, inclining his head in Henry's direction.

Shawn frowned, not understanding.

Gus sighed and jerked his head to the side several more times.

Shawn's eyes lit up in understanding... "Charades! I thought we made a deal never to play charades while you're driving again?" ...or not.

Gus winced as he threw his head a little too far towards Mr. Spencer for comfort, but Shawn was on a role now.

"Thriller! No... Water in your ears? It wasn't my fault you were drunk enough to think you could swim back to California!"

Gus gave up on the hints. "Seriously, Shawn? You're the one who let me try to swim to California from Mexico!"

Shawn grinned. "I wasn't about to jump into shark infested waters to stop you..."

The car suddenly swerved onto the median as Gus hit the brakes.

"Shark infested waters, Shawn?"

"Dude, that was totally unmanly like. You sound like the girl I went skinny-dipping with in the fountain..."

Henry threw his son a partly amused, partly exasperated look, unwilling to stop the banter if it meant he'd find out what really happened in Mexico. He'd been curious ever since that call from a drunk Gus years ago about penguins, rhinos, and border patrol.

"That wasn't a girl, Shawn! And it was the penguin enclosure at the zoo!"

"Dude, I'm the one with the memory, and how would you know, you were to busy getting chased by a mountain lion!"

"That you let out, Shawn!"

"At least I didn't steal a pony from a cowboy!"

"It was a horse, Shawn, and I stole it from the gangbanger who had you tied up!"

"Puh-lease! Her dad was the drug-lord, not her, and did you ever wonder if I wanted to be tied up!"

"You didn't seem real happy about it when we were playing duct-tape charades!"

"I wasn't happy because I kept asking you for a pineapple smoothie from DQ and you thought I told you to break open the pinata!"

"How was I supposed to know there was a person inside the pinata!"

"I tried to tell you! Haven't you seen those commercials!"

"We were playing charades, Shawn! And how many times have I told you not to believe what you see on tv. Life isn't like that!"

"And whose idea was it to play charades while my mouth was duct taped shut and I was handcuffed to a bed wearing only a sombrero and Spongebob boxers? And my life is so like a TV show! Any actor would be glad to have such incredible hair!"

"I left the duct tape on your mouth because you wouldn't shut up!"

"It's not my fault I though it was funny that you thought that mounties would be working border patrol!"

"They were!"

"In Canada!"

"How does the rhino tie into this?" Henry had to ask.

"After I released- uh... I mean, rescued- the zoo animals..." Suddenly Shawn seemed to realize who he was talking to. "Sorry, Dad." He stammered, "what happens in Mexico stays in Mexico..." He opened the car door and stepped out onto the median.

"What are you doing, Shawn?" Gus called out.

Still blushing furiously, Shawn yelled back. "It's okay, I can walk from here!"

"That's twenty miles, Shawn!"

"Didn't seem to bother you in Mexico!" Shawn disappeared around the corner of the road.

Gus just sighed and shook his head as he started the engine.

Hoping to break the awkward silence that filled the car, Henry spoke. "So... done any swimming lately?"


End file.
